


love

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	love

孕车

 

滚圆的肚子让邪神的胃口变差，睡眠不足导致他的脾气也日益恶化，为了照顾好这位小祖宗，阿斯加德之王简直是费尽了心思，谁让他肚子里揣着的是自己的种呢。

“今天还是睡不好么？”

Thor把爱人搂在怀里，亲吻着他头顶柔软的发，最近因为懒得打理的黑发长长了不少，被随意的编成发辫垂在脖子旁边。孩子的存在让Loki安静的时候看起来母性了不少，他懒懒的依偎在Thor怀里，手指有一下没一下的在他胸膛上划圈。

Thor觉得需要制止这种举动，于是他捉住Loki的手，把他塞回了被子里。Loki不满意的咕哝了一下，然后又把脚翘到Thor身上。

“Loki……”

“哼”

强迫自己禁欲的君王本来底线就岌岌可危，而王后却不依不饶的要挑逗他。Thor无奈的准备下床去泡泡凉水，却被Loki抓住手腕，眼神里大有他走了就再也不理他的意思。

Thor只好哑着嗓子问一问这个小无赖：

“你确定？”

“不要算了。”

Loki扫兴的躺回去用被子把自己蒙到连头顶都看不见，想了想又爬起来把Thor的枕头丢到床下去才解气般的躺下。Thor几乎要被他孩子气的举动逗笑了，但是他知道如果不现在赶紧解决或者他真的笑出声的话，后果一定会变得很严重。

把人从被子里刨出来，Thor是又亲又哄才让Loki拿正眼瞧他。自从找回Loki之后，Thor的情商水平就在直线往上飙升。

Loki侧卧在床上，Thor一点点亲吻着他，从额头到嘴唇再到脖子，因为临近产期而越来越柔软的胸部，Thor甚至觉得那里有淡淡的奶味。乳头被含住的时候Loki轻喘了一下，现在他的乳房是真的敏感，而Thor又舔的过分仔细和温柔。

肚脐被准爸爸亲吻，Loki伸手把手指插进Thor的头发里，半长不短的头发刚好可以被他抓住。

“唔啊……”

性器被Thor舔弄的时候Loki就感觉自己已经快要承受不住了，因为孩子的日益长大，他起身的时候总是会顶到他的前列腺，所以导致他一直是半勃起状态。而Thor又一直顾忌着他的身体不敢让他纵欲。

Loki按着Thor的脑袋迫使他吞进去更多，Thor抓住他的另一只手和他十指相扣然后更加卖力的舔弄他，吸允发出啧啧的水声，还有Thor吞咽的声音，这都让邪神满足的眯起眼睛。抓着Thor的头发把他的脑袋扯起来要和他接吻。

“你乖一点。”

一边和Loki亲吻一边用胳膊支撑着自己的重量，Thor就算是明知道Loki的身体很好不至于轻轻一碰就会出事，但也忍不住就是把他当成一个瓷娃娃护着。

“我没有那么脆弱。”

“我知道。”

Thor侧躺到Loki的身边，将手探到他的身后，那里已经很是湿润，他知道他的爱人身下近期就没有干过。Loki微微张开腿让他的手指顺利进入，只是手指就几乎要让他现在这具敏感的身体高潮。

“Thor……唔，进来……”

Loki催促着，他现在身躯笨拙的只能靠命令Thor，而Thor那个傻子明明已经硬的不行还在耐心的替他扩张。

无论Loki怎么催促，Thor都坚持到了他感觉差不多才进去。

Loki在他怀里颤抖着夹紧了身体，Thor耐心的舔吻着他的脖子让他放松下来。

“可以了么？”

“动一动，你个傻子。”

Thor的傻里傻气惹得Loki愠怒，搞的像是两个第一次的小孩子一样。但在背着Thor的地方，他的嘴角是上扬的。Thor的胳膊横在他的胸前，被他不轻不重咬了一口。

得到命令的Thor开始动起来，克制的抽插顶撞着，温热的手掌握住Loki的前端同频率撸动去。

前后夹击的快感让Loki张大了嘴呻吟，没有多久敏感的身体就射了出来。Thor退出来把他抱去清洗身体，等把他放到温水里才去解决自己的问题。

“真的不要我帮你解决？”

Loki眯着眼睛拿水花泼他，Thor看着Loki黑发沾湿的模样笑着摇摇头，加速解决完自己的事情然后洗手把Loki从浴池里捞出来，用柔软的毛毯包着往回走。

“我不想让你太累。”

“哼，”

闭上眼睛，Loki把脑袋埋到Thor的脖颈处，然后又似乎想起什么的睁开眼扳着Thor的下巴在他脸上啄了一口。

“我睡了，你去忙吧。”

“好。”

君王欣然答应了王后给他放的假，却是选择了花一上午看着爱人的睡颜发呆。

——  
“阿斯加德迟早败在你手上。”

“谁让我的爱人如此具有吸引力，让人移不开眼睛。”


End file.
